pettofandomcom-20200215-history
Ron
Ron is a character in the Pet series, the president's nephew who is working to create a loyal pet not capable of defying the "company". Appearance He has long dark hair which is parted so his forehead is visible with the hair almost symmetrical on either side of his face. His hair fully covers his ears yet his same colored eyebrows above his gray eyes are still viewable. For clothing, he is seen wearing a dark mahogany red, short-sleeved buttoned and collared shirt. On either side of the shirt placket area are pale red colored sections from the top to bottom. Ron also wears near black pants and silvery-white slip-on shoes. Personality Making himself at home wherever he is, he helps himself to pizza, answers the Pizza Hut phone as if he were an employee before cheerfully stating his somewhat sinister activities to Tsukasa, despite not having seen him for some time. Ron appeared genuinely surprised when Tsukasa hung up on him. Prone to anger, he will talk at length on where someone went wrong, and sweeps his laptop off the table. Story Ron sits in a casino sipping a drink with a young girl nearby and looks to the verbal exchange occurring between Jin, Katsuragi and counselor Zhou.Pet Anime, Episode 3: Jobs , speaking to Tsukasa]] He is eating pizza and keeping a watch on the Fish & Fish shop opposite the Pizza Hut he is hiding in. Sitting behind the counter near the unconscious lookout that Satoru rendered unconscious, upon seeing Hiroki, he voices that they have opened and wonders if he is finally heading home. Answering the phone, he finds it is Tsukasa and tells him they are following Satoru whilst he ignores Jin's request to give her the phone. He remarks that Tsukasa seems to have hung up.Episode 4: A Trap for Hayashi Travelling with his arm around Meiling, and with Jin, Ron tells the driver to drop them off out front when they see Satoru depart his vehicle.Episode 5: Locks Waiting in a hotel room, he asks Jin how much did Satoru know when she arrives back. Listening, Ron interjects to angrily call Jin an idiot for what she revealed. With Satoru likely aware that the qigong masters were all killed by the CEO, Ron explains this is how Satoru guessed Jin must be a part of the family since she is still alive. Asking if she even knew he was babysitting her through monitoring the VIP room with a security camera, Ron did suspect Satoru might try and alter her memories. Later, he hears the news from Jin that Tsukasa has been crushed along with Hayashi. Smirking, Ron comments on an arrogant jerk who was talking back to him, one who thinks he is high and mighty because he uses an Image. Replying to Jin's concerns, Ron reminds her that there are two more pets left, and whoever is the more well behaved one can continue to create "babies" for them.Episode 6: Back Door Images Episode 3 - Meiling and Ron's first appearance.png|His first appearance, with Meiling Episode 5 - Following Satoru.png|Following Satoru Relationships Jin Present in the same casino as her, Ron later waits with her behind a Pizza Hut counter as they observe the Fish & Fish store. He agrees that she is right when stating it is best they leave before Satoru returns. He does shout at her, calling her soft in the head for what she revealed to Satoru, and reiterates the insult when she says he does not need to shout at her. Meiling A mute girl who Ron often brings with him. Tsukasa Answering a Pizza Hut phone, he can recognise Tsukasa's voice at once. Stating it has been forever, he asks if Tsukasa is good, freely sharing that Satoru did a runner so they tailed him. Hiroki He sees him at the Fish & Fish shop he is monitoring, addressing him as a punk. Ron considers the possibility of betrayal from Hiroki and other memory affecting people. Satoru Evidently tasked with following Satoru when he left his hotel, he observes him as he is with Hiroki. Hayashi He viewed him as someone who put ideas into other's heads and is further concerned that they do not have any idea what Hayashi has been doing these past two years. Trivia * Provided that Jin was not being misleading when she stated she was twenty four years old, and Ron being six years older than her, then he would be thirty years old. References Category:Characters